


Come Home

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna waits for Artemis to come home while she's undercover as Tigress. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading those.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything.   
> The prompt for this oneshot is: "I hate trying to put my desire into words when my body knows exactly what to say. Come home. (You can’t start a fire without a spark.)"

Zatanna wakes with a fast heartbeat and her arm searching the other side of the bed. Artemis isn’t there-it’s been months since she’s been home. She just has to trust that her girlfriend is alive. The dream fades with her panic-if Artemis was dead, she’d know.  Still, the image of Artemis from her nightmare-her blonde hair floating as bubbles escaped her mouth haunts the back of Zatanna’s eyelids. The panic on her face is what gets Zatanna-she’s barely seen Artemis panic or look that scared. 

Artemis is fine, Zatanna repeats it like a mantra as she gets out of bed to make tea. She need tea, but she wants an excuse to get out of their bedroom,  anything to get her out of the room because she isn’t getting back to sleep anytime soon. There’s no way the love of her life is gone. She’d like to say that the moments after those nightmares are the only times she worries and doubts the plan. It’s weak and Zatanna hates herself for it-but still-the thought of Artemis dead has her heart in pieces and anger boiling in her blood. She can’t let herself go down that road.

It’s not like she can bother the others with this either, it’d worry them. Roy’s in the same boat but telling him her fears might make him antsy and anxious too. Zatanna’s better off keeping it to herself. She’s been off since Artemis left, worry and anxiety have made it feel like the entire world shifted everything an inch to the right. It’s not a drastic change-things just feel off somehow. 

It’s going to be another few months until she sees Artemis-before she and Kaldur can finally come back.

* * *

The world feels right when she finally sees Artemis again. Fighting is fast and easy, and she practically sprints to her when it’s over. Zatanna wraps her in a hug.

“I hate trying to say what I want into words but my body knows exactly what to say. Hug me,” Zatanna murmurs and Artemis grins into Zatanna’s shoulder as she wraps her arm around her.

“For a while I was ready to track and trap these guys down myself. I just wanted you to come home,” Zatanna confesses quietly.

“I am home,” Artemis points out and Zatanna pulls back to see her girlfriend’s face. Zatanna can’t resist kissing the smile on Artemis’s lips as relief floods her veins. 

Artemis is home and things are good again.


End file.
